Harry Potter and Family Magic
by JackFrost1213
Summary: What would happen if Harry found out his heritage when he visited Gringotts. What if when he visited he discovered he inherited an ability from his ancestor that made them famous.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**October 30****t**h** 1981**

Godric's Hallow was a peaceful little village. At the edge of this village there is a cottage that almost no one could see. In this cottage lives a small family. This is the home of the Potter family. It is a peaceful night in the village but in the Potter home chaos reigned, especially in a room with sky blue walls and a wooden crib.

"James why is Harry out of his crib?" yelled a red-haired woman while staring at a little boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes.

"I don't know! How does he keep escaping that thing?" moaned James "Lilly every time I turn around he is out of that stupid crib and playing with his toys by the time I get to the door!"

"How could he escape a warded crib, hm?" asked Lilly with a frown

"I don't know but he is doing it. It's like he is an escape artist or something. If you don't believe me then you try."

"I certainly will. But if he stays put then you will be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"What if he escapes?"

"Then you get to stay up all night and figure out how he escapes." Lilly smiles and says "Come here Harry let's go to bed you can play tomorrow "as she bends down and picks him up. When she turned around and turned back to Harry he was still there staring at her. "Looks like you're on the couch James." James sighed and stalked from the room mumbling under his breath. Lilly smiled and looked at Harry and said "I love you Harry good night."

She walked to the door and turned around to turn off the light and saw Harry sitting in the middle of the floor playing with his toys. Lily just stared at him until James came back and said "Good night Lily." When she didn't answer he looked toward Harry and said "Ha I was right ha."

"James be quite I'm trying to think. How does he escape the best warded crib? It has wards on it that stops any form of transportation magic unless it's keyed into it. It's just not possible unless. James did you charm the crib into transporting Harry into the middle of the room?"

"No. I wouldn't do something that stupid. You think it is something to do with the Prophecy?"

"Maybe, but I'm not too sure. It might be something to do with your families' magic."

"I don't know Lily. The Potter Family Magic does deal with wards but it doesn't let us go through them. It only lets us see wards and gives us the ability to understand them. The other family magic does not deal with wards at all."

"Then what do you think is letting him escape? Check the wards around the crib."

"I already did there fine. He doesn't even touch the wards it's like he appears around them. Like a ghost. You think it might be part of your family magic?"

"You know I'm muggleborn James I don't have family magic." Lily sighed

"I know your muggleborn but it is still possible to pass down certain abilities that are dormant or active to your children. That's how family magic is created." He replied with a serious face.

"Really? I didn't know that. Maybe that's why purebloods are so stuck on blood purity."

"Probably. It doesn't matter really but we need to go to Gringotts to find out for certain. I'll send a letter asking for an appointment."

"Okay so how do we stop him from escaping his crib?"

"I guess we just stay here until he falls asleep."

"I guess we can do that. Why don't you go write that letter and send it?"

"It's too late to send it so I'll wait till tomorrow." Said James

"Okay." She said "Let's try this again Harry. It's bed time so let's put your toys away and go to sleep, but no escaping this time okay Harry."

* * *

**October 31****st**** 1981**

It was a cloudy night in Godric's Hallow and all the homes were dark, all but one, the Potter house. Sitting in the living room was a man with messy black hair. All he was doing was reading a book in front of the fire while waiting for his wife Lily. He looked up when he heard footsteps. He saw Lily walk into the room and sat down beside him on the couch.

Lily looked at him and asked "Did you ever send that letter to Gringotts?"

"Yes I sent it this afternoon while you were bathing Harry. We should get a reply in two to three days. I told them to go ahead and with draw the price for the test from our vault so we can just go ahead and get the test done with when we go."

"Good do you know when we will get a chance to go?" she asked while snuggling into him.

"We should be able to go around the New Year."

"Good"

James looked up and saw something that scared him. He looked at Lily and said "Go get Harry and leave Lily. Peter betrayed us. I'll hold him off for as long as I can."

Lily looked up in surprise and looked toward the door then took off without a word toward the stairs. When she reached the top the door was blown in wards knocking her down but she scrambled up and ran onwards.

Down in the hall was a something more snake like than a man. This thing was fighting James in a duel to the death. It didn't take long for the snake like man to overpower James and kill him. After James's death the man to walk up the stairs towards to nursery to kill Harry.

When the man got there he stared at the door and waved his wand and the door exploded inwards. The man walked forward and waved his wand to stop the dark red light. The man laughed and said "Give me the boy and I will spare you."

Lily screamed "I will never give you Harry. You will have to kill me first." With that she started to fling spell after spell at the man.

The man just stood there and laughed at her, until he got bored and shot a emerald green light at her. The man laughed again and walked toward the crying baby and looked down at him and said "With your death Harry Potter no one can stop me. Avada Kedavra!" There was a flash of green light and the sound of a baby crying.

* * *

**November 1****st**** 1981**

Early in the morning on Private Drive a door was opened and a woman screamed an unearthly scream waking up the little boy in a blanket on the door step. The woman quickly grabbed the boy and rushed inside. This is how Harry Potter woke up and began his life at his Aunt and Uncle's home. A miserable existence.

* * *

**This is my newest story. Tell me what you think. I will be taking down the poll at midnight. The next chapter is will be the when he gets his letter. Chapter three will be when he goes to Gringotts and chapter four you will learn the members of the harem. Harry will become the head of four families. I have already got three of them but I don't know what the fourth will be. The first reviewer will get too decided on the fourth family. The family has to be mentioned in the book and you have to give them a family magic; Such as elemental magic, dark arts, warding, herbology/potions, and so on. I will also try to make later chapters longer.**


	2. Author's Note 1

Author's Note 1

Harry's House will be Ravenclaw. There are multiple ways I would like to take this story. So I decided to put a poll up for everyone to decide which girl will be in the harem. The old members are on the new list. The poll will be open for either a week or a month depending on how many people vote. I will continue this story when the poll is closed. How this story goes depends on who is in the harem. Thank you everyone who favorite this story.


End file.
